Scott's MLB Predictions
The floolwing are Scott's MLB predictions. American League Please note that the teams' playoff seeds East 1. Toronto (3) 2. Tampa Bay (4) 3. Boston 4. Baltimore 5. New York Yes, I have the Yankees finishing in last place. Many people will be terminated after this. This division is filled with good teams, but no great team. I wouldn't be surprised if first to last was separated by a mere 10 games. Toronto and Tampa will be neck and neck, and may have to play in a tiebreaker. The other team will get the top wild card spot and play in the postseason bropener. Central 1. Detroit (1) 2. Cleveland (5) 3. Kansas City 4. Chicago 5. Minnesota Detroit is by no means the best team in the AL, but with the luxury of playing the Royals, White Sox, and Twins 19 times apiece, I believe the Tigers can win 105 games. The Indians will sneak into the final wild card spot for same reason, despite my thoughts of better quality teams in the West (i.e. Oakland and Texas) being denied such an opportunity. Kansas City is improved due in large part to its "young talent" and will be in the 75-80 triumph range, the Sox took a step back after choking away a big division lead (and are poised to be this year's Red Sox) while the Twins just suuuck. West 1. Los Angeles (2) 2. Oakland (1st team out) 3. Texas (2nd team out) 4. Seattle 5. very large gap 6. Houston Moving into the AL and having over a third of their schedule against the A's Angels, and Ranyers, I believe that the Astros will have a shot of one of the worst records in MLB history. Sports Illustrated expert Cliff Corcoran disagrees with me. He believes the Astros will be the surprising team in the AL, saying they will "only be ordinarily bad, not historically awful, as many are expecting." LOL at that qualifying for biggest surprise. Meanwhile, Seattle is an above-average team in a way-above-average division (kinda like the Turkeys), and the A's and Rangers will be shut out of the playoffs in part due to having a more difficult schedule than the Tribe. Maybe the fact that they play the NL Central could be their saving grace, but I think teams in this division will beat up on each other too much. Albert Pujols and Michael Trout will lead the Angels to a division title Playoffs The race for the Wild Cards will be extremely fun to watch with Tampa Bay, Cleveland, Oakland, Texas, and even Boston in the thick of things. KC and Seattle will be on the fringe of the race. Wild Card Playoff * Tampa Bay over Cleveland (sorry, the Indians lack in starting pitching and I dont like a Masterson/Price match-up) Division Series * Detroit 3, Tampa Bay 2 * Los Angeles 3, Toronto 0 ALCS * Los Angeles 4, Detroit 1 Awards *MVP; Mike Trout, LF, Los Angeles *Cy Young: Felix Hernandez, SP, Seattle :*Three pitchers (David Price and Justin Verlander are the others) are the class of the AL and any of them would be a fine choice. More starts against the Astros will put King Felix over the top *ROY: Wil Myers, OF, Tampa Bay *MOY: Mike Scioscia, M, Los Angeles *Free Agent Flop: Shane Victorino, LF, Boston Bold Prediction *No AL East team will win 90 games National League East 1. Washington (1) 2. Atlanta (2nd team out) 3. Philadelphia 4. New York 5. Miami The Marlins will battle the Astros in a Druggies/Players/Reps-esque fight for the worst record in the MLB. The Nationals are superb, and another year of experience make them serious World Series contenders. The loss of Bourn and retirement of Jones will cost the Braves a playoff spot, in my opinion. The Phillies seem kind of average and the Metropolitans were ok but lost their best player due to free agency. Central 1. Cincinnati (2) 2. St. Louis (4) 3. Milwaukee (5) 4. Pittsburgh 5. Chicago The addition of Choo makes Cincinnati one of the favorites to go to the World Series. I am surprised the Chapman-as-a-starter experiment went on this long, but he will return to his traditional late-inning role by May 15. The top of the NL Central suddenly looks very good, with the Cards, Brewers, and Buccos all expected to be in contention. (until August 15 for Pittsburgh as Nick correctly pointed out). West 1. San Francisco (3) 2. Arizona (1st team out) 3. Los Angeles 4. San Diego 5. Colorado You can't count out the defending champs after winning 2 of the last three seasons. I do think they are the class of the NL West, but thats about it as the teams from other divisions have improved. Their brotation makes it difficult for teams to defeat them in playoff series. The D-Backs have a striking resemblance to the Athletics of a year ago, however I do not believe they will be quite as good. I expect the D-Backs, Doyers, and Fathers all to be in the playoff race, while the Rockies bring up the rear (the Rockies are like the Accets. They're bad, but not as bad as some of the other pathetic last place teams) "Playoffs? you talkin about Playoffs?" The wild card chase should be even more fun than the American League's version. I think the Cards will have the first spot by a substantial margin. The Brewers will earn the other spot, but only after a hotly contested race between themselves, the D-Backs, Braves, Dodgers, Pirates, Padres, and Phillies. Wild Card Showdown * Milwaukee over St. Louis Division Series * Washington 3, Milwaukee 1 * Cincinnati 3, San Francisco 2 (The Reds avenge last year's loss in same round) NLCS * Cincinnati 4, Washington 3 in a classic Awards * MVP: Joseph Votto, 1B, Cincinnati * Cy Young: Clayton Kershaw, SP, Los Angeles * ROY: Jedd Gyorko, 3B, San Diego * MOY: Ron Roenicke, M (is the M designation really necessary?), Milwaukee * Free Agent Flop: Zack Greinke, SP, Los Angeles Bold Prediction * Giancarlo Stanton, the last remaining "good" Marlin, will set the record for intentional walks World Series Angels 4, Reds 2.